


Take a Load Off

by alohiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, cuddly mechanical men, indulgant fluff, suggestions of mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohiel/pseuds/alohiel
Summary: Thanksgiving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar! Featuring a staggering amount of food, cuddly mechanical men in sweaters, and a guitar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by Canadian Thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving.

A curious and complicated holiday. One that doesn't really belong to many of the people sitting at the long table in the Watchpoint Gibraltar dining hall, but no one in the mismatched group was the sort to complain about the honest-to-goodness _feast_ set out before them. Reinhardt and Jesse, the driving forces behind the meal, had really outdone themselves; in addition to two entire turkeys and a few of the usual sides, there was comfort food for everyone at the table. Picadinho, miso soup and rice, kushary... they'd been cooking for two days.

Left to their own devices it would have been instant noodles and coffee for most of the on-base Overwatch team.

There were still people missing - it was impossible to pull everyone back from their missions - but the turnout was impressive. Jesse, Jack, Fareeha, Ana, Lena, Mei, Hana, Reinhardt, Winston, Lucio, Angela, Genji, and Zenyatta. Even Hanzo had slid quietly into a seat beside Jesse.

Hanzo hadn't melded as seamlessly into the team as the other new members had, clearly still trying to reconcile with this new situation, with his own pride and remorse, with being part of a team at all. All of this had resulted in a sort of self-imposed exile until Genji and Zenyatta had returned from the reconnaissance mission they had been away on. Confronted at last with daily evidence of Genji's forgiveness instead of just the memory of a fight and a hostile conversation, Hanzo had begun to relent.

He was also not immune to Genji using his own guilt _against_ him when he was being particularly stubborn, like he had been today. After all, wouldn't Reinhardt (meaningful pause) and _Jesse (_ knowing look) be a little hurt if he didn't show up, after all his, er, _their_ hard work?

Genji and Zenyatta sit down beside each other shortly after Hanzo arrives, across the table from him and Jesse. Zenyatta is in his usual attire, but Genji has shed his outer armour in favour of a pair of jeans and a dark brown sweater, worn and beginning to fray at the sleeves. Well-loved.

Although it had taken a long talk with Zenyatta to work up the courage, and perhaps a few encouraging kisses, Genji had left his helmet in his room as well. Not everyone at the table had seen him without it, had seen the faded scars and the way his jaw was mostly reconstructed metal, but to all of their credits no one said a word. Except Angela.

“Genji! I didn't know you'd dyed your green hair again. I like it!” She clasps her hands in front of her, delighted.

Beneath the table, where his fingers and Zenyatta's are laced together, Genji's tense grip loosens and he smiles at the doctor, “Thank you.”

“It is a ridiculous colour.” Hanzo mutters, likely sounding much more fond than he'd meant to. Genji waits until no one else is looking before sticking his tongue out at him. Hanzo almost smiles.

Things get more chaotic as pots and dishes are passed around and people begin dishing out food. Over the noise of the dishware several conversations begin, a couple of them happening across other people having their own discussions.

Jesse disappears for a moment, after dishing out his own food, and comes back from the kitchen with a glass and bottle of Old Glenwales. He sets them both on the table in front of Zenyatta with a smile and a wink. “Didn't think we'd forget about our omnic friend now did 'ya?”

“Oh!” Zenyatta lifts the bottle to look at it, fingers wrapped gently around it, pleasantly surprised. He'd shown up for the company, and to support Genji; he hadn't expected to partake in the meal. He looks up at Jesse, back in his own seat. “Thank you very much, Mr. McCree.”

“Aw no, none of that now. Just Jesse, if you please. And you're very welcome.” He tips his hat forward, then forgoes any more conversation in favour of turkey and enfrijoladas - the very last thing they had made and set out on the table.

Zenyatta pours himself a glass of the oil as Genji helps himself to a bowl of soup and a small serving of sake. Everyone else has dug in, but he pauses, staring at it, and clenches his hands under the table. He wishes, perhaps a little childishly, that Zenyatta hadn't taken his hand away to pour his drink.

It's not a big deal, really, Genji knows, but while he'd made his face no real secret when he'd come back to Overwatch, he hadn't eaten in front of anyone besides Zenyatta in years. If he was to overcome this he'd figured what better place to do it than among friends and family, but now with his meal staring back at him, he thinks he could have tried this without thirteen other people at the table.

Zenyatta nudges Genji with his shoulder, slipping his hand back under the table to rest it reassuringly on Genji's knee. Doesn't say a thing, but it pulls Genji out of his own head long enough to look around. All the eyes he imagined fixed on him were imaginary; no one is looking at him, no one is staring. Even Hanzo, having been tempted by Jesse, is in the middle of trying a bite of his tortillas.

“Ah, you are right Master.” Smiling ruefully Genji reaches for his drink.

“I'm not sure what you mean.” Zenyatta lifts his glass, bumping it against Genji's. “To overcoming obstacles, especially the ones we create for ourselves.”

\---

As everyone slowly finishes eating, casual conversations give way to storiess over wine and beer.

Reinhardt tells them about his fight with the “Dragons”. Lena and Winston are more than happy to set the record straight on what actually happened at the museum. Angela reminisces about the time Lena broke her leg and two ribs, driving the whole base crazy and turning a couple days of bed rest into nine because she just couldn't sit still. Jesse tells everyone how he lost his arm, a tale that is predictably both brave and foolish.

No one specifically says what they're thankful for, but it's there; in their stories, in the smiles shared with new friends and laughter between old ones.

\---

Dessert is simple: apple pie or roasted marshmallows.

“Served outside by the fire pit, for anyone who's still got the stomach for more food.” Jesse announces, somehow making it sound like a challenge as he collects a few plates from the table.

Everyone helps clean up. With surprising efficiency for a team well into third and fourth drinks food is put away, dishes are cleaned, and tables and counters are wiped down.

They lose a couple people to food comas, but most of them make it outside. A few have a thermos of coffee tucked under their arm, some have bottles of Irish cream. Lucio and Hana help carry the two pies, Fareeha grabs the marshmallows. Jesse and Reinhardt are left notably empty handed, everything they try to pick up in turn snatched out of their grasp.

\---

Genji and Zenyatta take a detour on their way out. Or, Genji starts heading back to his room, and Zenyatta is pulled along by his arm.

The door hisses shut behind them as Genji finally lets go of Zenyatta and moves towards his desk. Zenyatta settles himself cross-legged on Genji's narrow bed without much thought; he's in Genji's quarters almost as much as his own, and while the space isn't his this particular spot feels like it sort of is.

“Did you not want to go outside?” Zenyatta inquires. He hadn't missed Genji's eyes lighting up at the mention of marshmallows, or the way he'd licked his lips at the sight of the massive bag.

“I do! But a small break would be welcome. That was... a lot.” Genji missed everyone coming together like they had tonight, but it had also been a little overwhelming. Loud and chaotic and all without the buffer he usually had. Leaving the helmet behind had been an exercise in self-acceptance; it was nice for him to be able _own it_ , and to see his friends not treating him any differently than they usually did. It had done Hanzo good as well to watch his brother not hiding himself, to see that he was not ashamed, that he was _over_ letting this thing define him.

Genji did not regret his choice, he was proud of it, but he needed a breather. Also...

“Plus I have something I wish to give you.” He lifts a flat brown box from the desk, and sits down with it next to Zenyatta on the bed. He sets the box in Zenyatta's lap, inching closer until their shoulders touch.

“You did not need to get me anything, Genji.” Thanksgiving isn't a holiday that includes giving _gifts_. Zenyatta knows, because he had checked. Three times.

“Just open it.” Genji chuckles, watching as Zenyatta's nimble fingers lift the top of it off.

Inside the box is folded a knitted sweater, deep purple, and when he lifts it up a large teal 'peace' sign salutes them both from the front of it. The hand doing the saluting has been very carefully sewn and is clearly Zenyatta's, right down to the circular sensors on the palm.

“Genji, did you... did you _make_ this?”

“I did. Reinhardt showed me how.” He pauses, thoughtfully, then adds, “I would have asked you to teach me, but I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?”

“I love it! Genji, it's beautiful.” The last part is muffled as Zenyatta pulls on the sweater. Halfway through Genji has to lean away to avoid an elbow in the nose, but he's pressed back against Zenyatta's side as soon as he's finished, now sweater against sweater. “Thank you very much.”

Genji smiles, resting his cheek against Zenyatta's shoulder. “Thank _you_ , Zenyatta. For coming with me, to Hanamura, and to this place. I...” he pauses again, searching for the words. Zenyatta waits, reaching over to slip his fingers through Genji's. “I do not think I could have come back here on my own. I _know_ I would not have come back if I had not met you.”

He's not sure where he'd be if he hadn't met Zenyatta; he knows it would be nowhere good.

“Now we match!” Genji proudly adds, holding up the fraying sleeve of his own sweater. Zenyatta feels both incredibly fond and slightly exasperated.

“I wish you would get rid of that. I will gladly make you a new one.”

“Never! You could make me one hundred sweaters, Zenyatta, and I would never throw this one out.” Genji rights himself, pulling away from Zenyatta and leaving only their hands linked. Impassive as Zenyatta's face may be, Genji wants him to be able to see his. “You made this for me when I was still so mad at the world, and at myself, that I could barely see straight. When I hadn't even told you my real name and when I barely bothered to know yours. I antagonized you for weeks, Master, and still you made this... for no reason other than you worried about an angry stranger catching a chill.” Warm brown eyes are as sincere as Zenyatta has ever seen them. Genji's sweater is almost the same colour, though that had been a coincidence at the time. ”You cared about me when I did not even care about myself. The night you gave this to me was the night I decided to… to _try_ , at least. To listen.”

The night he decided that if Zenyatta wasn't going to give up on him, maybe he should give himself a chance as well.

 _That_ is what he is most thankful for.

“I-” for once Zenyatta finds himself speechless, and more than a little abashed. He had often made things for the people in the village below the monastery, because the clothes were useful and it was nice to have something to do with his hands. Nimble, mechanical fingers made quick work of it, and he found it relaxing. He hadn't thought much of the sweater when he was making it for Genji, just that he was not sure if the cyborg could _get_ cold, so it seemed better to be safe that sorry.

Such a small gift for him to give had been an incredibly moving one for Genji to receive. He should not have been so thoughtless. “I did not realize how much it meant to you Genji, I apologize.”

“Thank you, but there is no need to apologize.” His point made, Genji settles back against Zenyatta. “It is a little rough around the edges,” he admits, tugging at a lose thread with his free hand. “Perhaps... you can repair it?”

“I would be honoured to.”

They stay that way, nestled together, a little while longer; Genji grounding himself and Zenyatta content to wait with him.

\---

It's almost midnight when they wander outside to see what's left of dessert and their team.

Eight people are left spread out around the firepit. Most are nursing coffee, though a few are still nibbling at pie and marshmallows. Someone is playing the guitar and Genji assumes that it's Jesse until they get closer and realize Jesse is busy attempting to get Hanzo to try a roasted marshmallow.

People shuffle to make room for Genji and Zenyatta, and they squeeze in between Jesse and Angela.

Glancing around Genji sees that it's Jack - with Jesse's guitar in his lap - who is playing the quiet music.

“I didn't know you played, Jack.” Genji comments during a lull in the conversation.

Jack's strumming pauses for a moment. “An old friend taught me, a long time ago.” As he resumes Ana's expression softens and Reinhardt's hardens. Jesse smiles to himself, because the same old friend had taught him as well.

“It's nice!” Lena chimes in, and Zenyatta finds himself agreeing with her. Its _really_ nice, all of this: the music, the company, the fire keeping them warm, and the stars above them. Nothing about it is familiar to him, but still he finds it strangely comforting.

“Mighty fine sweater you got there, Zenyatta.” Jesse, giving Hanzo a break, turns his attention to the new arrivals.

“Thank you Jesse,” Zenyatta looks down it at, fondness rolling over him all over again. “I think so too. Genji made it for me.” Perhaps he sounds a little _too_ fond, but he cannot find it within himself to regret it, not when Genji's subtle blushing is his reward. Genji tries to cover his face with his hand when he remembers a moment too late that everyone can see, and Zenyatta can't help himself from chuckling and ruffling Genji's hair affectionately.

Jesse just whistles appreciatively at the sweater. “Damn Genji, you take requests?”

Hanzo huffs, reaching out to lift Jesse's serape, a couple of his fingers poking through the holes at the edges. He raises an eyebrow. “You would ruin your homeless cowboy aesthetic with new clothing?” It's the most he's said at once all evening and Jesse is delighted - despite it being at his expense.

“Ouch!” Jesse pouts, holding a hand to his heart. “I'll have you know I'd wear anything a Shimada brother gave me.”

“Oh? Like a black eye?” While Hanzo scowls as he speaks, there's such a lack of vehemence in his words that Genji almost laughs. He must have it _bad_ . _If only he'd let himself actually have it..._

“Darlin' if that's what you're into I'm sure we can work somethin' out.”

With an exasperated groan Hanzo shoves Jesse away. Not really expecting it, Jesse topples backwards easily with a betrayed sound and remains there, pouting up at the stars.

“Young love,” Genji whispers dreamily, and Hanzo looks like me may want to have a second go at murdering his brother. Genji just winks at him.

“Quite a sight,” Zenyatta agrees in a sagely voice. Hanzo takes a dramatically long sip of his sake and ignores both of them.

Conversations continue around them.

When he's sure he can do it with a straight face - _damn those two are ruthless –_ Jesse rights himself, brushing a couple stray leaves out of his hair and picking up his hat from where it'd fallen. Setting it back on his head he’s swept up in a sudden and unexpected wave of nostalgia – flashes of holidays long past, of a warm fireplace and warmer smiles – and he isn't sure why until he realizes that Jack has switched songs. He casts a disbelieving glance across the fire.

“Morrison... are you playing Bohemian Rhapsody?”

A hush falls eerily over the group as Jesse finishes speaking, and in the silence it becomes very clear that yes, he is playing Bohemian Rhapsody. On a single guitar.

“He is! You are!” Reinhardt booms, slapping Jack on the back hard enough to jostle him but his fingers don't falter. Attention shifts all at once to Jack, who's sporting a mischievous smirk, like he just _knows_...

“ _Mama, just killed a man,_ ” Reinhardt and Angela both begin at once, “ _put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead._ ”

... that they could never resist.

Reinhardt and Angela sing the ballad together, but by the time the opera starts it's not just the two of them anymore. It's Ana, Lena, Jesse, and Fareeha too. “ _I see a little silhouetto of a man-_ ”

They sing the whole damn rest of the song together, far from perfect but no one cares, overpowering Jack's music several times with shouted lyrics and laughter when they lose the rhythm.

By the end of the song even Genji is crooning quietly and a little goofily into Zenyatta's ear, “ _-anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to meee._ ”

_Any way the wind blows._

\---

Angela is the first to call it quits. She finishes off her glass and stands, swaying dangerously until Fareeha catches her arm. She thanks Jesse and Reinhardt, pats Jack awkwardly on the head (which he endures without comment), and is led away by Fareeha, who simply gives them all a nod, thankfully patting no one on the head, or anywhere else.

Ana and Reinhardt use their exit as an excuse to make their own, followed shortly by a yawning Lena.

Pulling the guitar strap over his head, Jack stands and hands it back to Jesse. “You kids have fun now,” he suggests as he snaps his own visor back on, tired enough that he doesn't trust himself not trip on anything. “But not too much fun.”

When he leaves it's not in the direction of the personal quarters. Genji and Jesse watch him curiously until he disappears up the stairs and into the shadows of the server room.

“Interesting,” Genji murmurs.

“He does that sometimes; sneaks off at weird hours.” Jesse responds, sounding unconcerned. Jack was a big boy, whatever he got up to was his business. He leans back, stretching. Something rustles behind him and one hand comes back with a slightly squished bag of marshmallows. “Oops. Oh hey! Where'd my manners go, I never asked if you wanted any. You used to go nuts for these...”

Genji catches the bag as it's tossed in his direction and realizes he'd forgotten all about them. Excitedly he leans forward to grab two of the skewers resting beside the fire.

“Couldn't get this guy to try any though.” Jesse nudges Hanzo with his elbow. “Must not be genetic.”

Spearing two marshmallows on each stick Genji looks up with such an innocent expression that Zenyatta _knows_ Hanzo isn't going to like what comes next. Poor guy. “Oh? That's strange. Hanzo used to have a sweet tooth a mile wide, but then again... now that I think about it... he also used to think sweets were undignified and pretended not to enjoy _such things_.” Genji shrugs, holding the sticks out over the fire.

Zenyatta isn't sure if Genji is still talking about marshmallows or whether he was alluding to Jesse. Knowing Genji, probably both.

Instead of getting defensive and giving Genji the argument he's obviously expecting, Hanzo just sighs. “If I try a _roasted marshmallow_ will you let me end this day with my dignity intact?”

“I'm sure I have no idea what’s wrong with your dignity, brother, except that you have entirely too much.” Genji stands, a skewer in each hand sporting perfectly browned marshmallows, and walks over to hand one to Hanzo without further comment.

When he returns to his spot he doesn't sit back down. Instead he nudges Zenyatta's foot lightly with his own, looking from his face down to his crossed legs.

Surprised at the request, but not unpleasantly so, Zenyatta partially unfolds his legs. The space between them is filled almost immediately by Genji, plopping down and leaning backwards until his back is resting against Zenyatta's chest.

Wrapping his arms around Genji's stomach Zenyatta hums contentedly, enjoying the closeness and the warmth; they sit like this often in their rooms - sometimes while Genji eats, or while they both read, or sometimes just to talk - but rarely is Genji quite _this_ tactile in the presence of others. It’s a day for firsts, it seems.

Genji gingerly plucks one of the marshmallows from the metal skewer and bites it in half with a noise bordering on obscene. He chews with his eyes closed and his head resting back against Zenyatta's shoulder, and both Jesse and Zenyatta can't help but laugh.

“Would you like a moment alone with your dessert?” Zenyatta teases, though Genji seems immune.

“It's been _so long_ ,” he moans, before stuffing the other half into his mouth. Zenyatta laughs again, turning his head to press a fond 'kiss' to Genji's temple.

Jesse... Jesse definitely has some questions about this whole situation. Before he can actually decide what those questions are, a single speared marshmallow is being waved in his face. He blinks.

“Would you like this one? They are,” Hanzo looks down at the half eaten one in his other hand before finally conceding, “delicious, but I think I am too full for another.”

“For you darlin', anything.” Hanzo frowns but Jesse scoops the marshmallow before he can say anything. He eats the whole thing in one big bite, partially to watch Hanzo's reaction but mostly to avoid getting marshmallow goo in his beard. Again.

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo scoffs.

By the time either of them look back at Genji and Zenyatta, Genji appears to have finished his dessert – bless.

Zenyatta is watching the fire but Genji is watching Jesse and Hanzo, looking more content than either of them have ever seen him. He smiles sleepily at them, fingers twining with Zenyatta's on his stomach. “Reyes used to do that...” he murmurs, and it takes Jesse a few long moments to realize Genji is talking about earlier. About Jack, and the singing.

“Yes he did...” Jesse leans back on his hands, again casting his gaze at the sky. “Used to play that song every Christmas for everyone stuck at the base. Strange that it always cheered people up, with those lyrics, but it did.” Maybe it was _because_ of the lyrics; silly and sad all at once. Jesse missed that Reyes more than he could ever say, but tonight... tonight thinking about him didn't sting as much as it usually did.

“I'm glad Jack played it, and I'm glad you and Reinhardt made dinner. It was nice to see everyone having fun...” Genji shifts his gaze to Hanzo, “nice to feel like part of a family again, no?”

Hanzo considers the day he's had, gazing into the fire, and finds that despite many things - most of all himself - he actually had a good time.

“Yes, it was.” His smile is small and genuine.

A companionable silence falls over the four of them, broken only by the distant sound of waves, the crackling of the fire, and eventually by Jesse beginning to pick lazily at the strings of his guitar. Bits and pieces slowly become full songs without Jesse really thinking about it. Most of them are older than him. _Take a load off Annie, take a load for free-_

Genji listens for a time before the evening catches up to him and his eyelids get heavy. He tries to stay awake, but it’s a lost cause when Zenyatta’s fingers start slowly running through his hair. The last thing he remembers is realizing that the soft chimes of Zenyatta’s orbs have begun to compliment Jesse’s guitar.

Something about the moment seems too precious to let go, he wants it to go on forever or at least for a few more minutes, but gentle fingers are still stroking his hair and his mind is already beginning to drift, cheek pressed against Zenyatta’s chest and the sweater that he’d made for him…

 

 _Take a load off Annie, take a load for free._  
_Take a load off Annie, and you put the load right on me._  
_(You put the load right on me)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> any weird mistakes or missing words are mine and mine alone. we all must embrace our flaws, right? right?
> 
>    
>   
> ps: [bohemian rhapsody played on one guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sYVHOsxdEA)  
> 


End file.
